The Descent
The Descent is the twelfth episode of the second season of The Vampire Diaries and the thirty-fourth episode of the series. Summary DOOM, GLOOM AND PERSONAL GROWTH — has his own ideas about ’s new plan for the future. While tries to get the truth out of Jules, he asks Elena to keep an eye on Rose, a situation that turns unexpectedly dangerous. and try to be honest about their feelings for one another and ’s reaction to Caroline’s generosity comes as a surprise to her. Damon struggles to hide his true feelings when a life-and-death crisis hits him harder than he expected. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (credit only) * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers (credit only) * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett (credit only) * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman Recurring Cast * Lauren Cohan as Rose-Marie * Michaela McManus as Jules * Marguerite MacIntyre as Sheriff Liz Forbes * with David Anders as John Gilbert * Anna Enger as Dana (Co-Star) Guest Cast * Ahna O'Reilly as Jessica Co-Starring * Ryan Proffitt as Park Ranger * Jason Ferguson as Eddie * George Bryant as Maintenance Worker * Allee-Sutton Hethcoat as Jill Trivia * Antagonist: Jules. * In Inside The Vampire Diaries, Julie Plec says that the Rose's dream/death scene, which happens in this episode, was the scene of Season Two she enjoyed writing the most. * When Mason arrived In The Return, Tyler refers to him as the 'black sheep'. In this episode Jules wears a sheepskin coat-two wolves in sheep clothing. * Katherine, Jenna, Jeremy and Bonnie do not appear in this episode. * Rose dies in this episode, causing Damon to briefly go back to his old ways following her bite. * This is the first episode since The Night of the Comet that Damon kills an innocent human with the intention to feed. Body Count * Rose - staked, killed by Damon (mercy kill due to Werewolf Bite caused by Jules). * Jessica Cohen - drained of blood, killed by Damon Salvatore. Cultural References * . In it there are some creatures who look like werewolves, but they are actually called crawlers. *In the video game Descent, the player has to fight against robots infected with a virus that changes their behavior—like the werewolf bite changed Rose's behavior, making her go rogue. *'' , (book in Damon's room) is a 1936 novel set in Civil War-era America that depicts the experiences of Scarlet O'Hara, the spoiled daughter of a plantation owner. *The phrase "Gloom and Doom" refers to the feeling that a situation is bad and is not likely to improve. Behind the Scenes *This episode had about 3.46 millions viewers in the USA which was 0.30 million more than the previous episode. Quotes :'Damon: "I feel, Elena. And it sucks." :Caroline: "Everyone needs to stop kissing me!" :Elena: "Don't ruin the moment. You're about to ruin the moment, aren't you?" :Stefan: "I'm totally ruining the moment." :Damon: "Hi, Jessica. I have a secret. I have a big one, and I've never said it out loud. I mean, what's the point? It's not gonna change anything, it's not gonna make me good, make me adopt a puppy. I can't be what other people want me to be, what she wants me to be. This is who I am, Jessica. ... You are my existential crisis. Do I kill you or do I not kill you? But I have to, Jessica, because I’m not human. And I miss it. I miss it more than anything in the world. That is my secret. But there is only so much hurt a man can take." :Rose: "I hate this. I'm a vampire. I haven't had a cold in five centuries." :Jules' (To Damon): ''"How’s your friend, Rose? Was that her name? Have the chills started? The unbearable pain? Did I mention the dementia? It’ll eat away at her brain. Soon, she’ll be rabid. You want a cure? I’ll tell you the only cure that exists. Take a stake… And drive it through her heart." :Damon (To Jessica): "I can't be what other people want me to be, what she wants me to be. I am not human and I miss it. I miss it more than anything in the world!" Multimedia Soundtrack Pictures |-|Promotional= Thedescent01.jpg Thedescent02.jpg Thedescent03.jpg Thedescent04.jpg Thedescent05.jpg Thedescent06.jpg Thedescent07.jpg Thedescent08.jpg Thedescent09.jpg Thedescent10.jpg Thedescent11.jpg Thedescent12.jpg |-|Screencaps= normal_twelve0867.jpg normal_twelve0397.jpg 015.jpg|Rose attacking Elena 016.jpg|Rose attacking Elena 2 019.jpg|Elena giving Damon a drink Elena and Damon.jpg|Elena and Damon the descent.jpg|Elena and Damon 2 Elena with stake.jpg|Elena with a stake Elena -Embraces -Damon.jpg|Elena embraces Damon Elena - Embraces- Damon-2.jpg|Elena embraces Damon 2 Damon checking Rose's wound.jpg|Damon checking Roses's Wound Damon embracing Rose.jpg|Damon and Rose Damon-and-Rose.jpg|Damon-and-Rose-2 Damon-and-Rose-3.jpg|Damon-and -Rose-3 Damon-and-Rose-4.jpg|Damon-andRose-4 Damon-and-Rose-5.jpg 019.jpg The-Descent-Rose-Dream.jpg 2-12-sick-rose.png Screenshot_1393.jpg Screenshot_1406.jpg Screenshot_1394.jpg Screenshot_1395.jpg Screenshot_1396.jpg Screenshot_1397.jpg Screenshot_1399.jpg Screenshot_1400.jpg Screenshot_1402.jpg Screenshot_1404.jpg Screenshot_1408.jpg Screenshot_1410.jpg Screenshot_1411.jpg Screenshot_1412.jpg Screenshot_1413.jpg Screenshot_1414.jpg Screenshot_1415.jpg Screenshot_1416.jpg Screenshot_1417.jpg Screenshot_1418.jpg Screenshot_1419.jpg Screenshot_1420.jpg Screenshot_1421.jpg Screenshot_1422.jpg Screenshot_1423.jpg Screenshot_1424.jpg Screenshot_1425.jpg Screenshot_1426.jpg Screenshot_1427.jpg Screenshot_1428.jpg Screenshot_1429.jpg Screenshot_1430.jpg Screenshot_1431.jpg Screenshot_1432.jpg Screenshot_1433.jpg Screenshot_1434.jpg Screenshot_1435.jpg Screenshot_1436.jpg Screenshot_1437.jpg Screenshot_1443.jpg Screenshot_1438.jpg Screenshot_1439.jpg Screenshot_1440.jpg Screenshot_1442.jpg Screenshot_1445.jpg Screenshot_1446.jpg Screenshot_1447.jpg Screenshot_1449.jpg Screenshot_1450.jpg Screenshot_1451.jpg See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 2 Category:Main Characters Category:Promotional Images Category:Screencaps Season 2 Category:Behind the Scenes